You're the One I Want
by hunnieface17
Summary: Another McFly story. Different character. Still Danny though. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"TTTOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!" Suzie shouted from her room.

"What in the bloody hell do you want? I was sleeping!" Tom said, walking into her room.

"I need help. This stupid online class from America is kicking my ass and my brain just doesn't want to function anymore. Help me?" she said, giving him a puppy dog face.

"Ugh. Fine. Only cause you're family. What subject is it?" Tom asked.

"Stupid math. And I'm horrible at math. And I'm about to cry," Suzie said.

"Okay, calm down. I'll get Harry. He's good at math too," Tom said, walking out of the room.

Suzie and her sister Andi had lived with Tom for three years and he had been like a brother to them, as well Harry, Dougie, and Danny.

Their mother and father passed away in a horrible car accident and he was their only relative.

A few minutes later Suzie was still staring at the computer screen when Tom came back with Harry.

"What's the problem love?" Harry asked.

"The problem is I don't know what the fuck I'm doing," Suzie said, hitting her head.

"Alright, take a deep breath. Let me take a look at it. Go outside, get some fresh air, have a fag, then come back in," Harry said, taking her place at the desk.

"You are the best Harry," Suzie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Suzie made her way out to the balcony and did what Harry said. Tom followed her out.

"So, you have the hots for Harry, aye?" he said smiling.

"Hahahahahahaha. That's funny," Suz said, busting out laughing.

"So you don't?" he asked.

"Hell no! Harry's like you. A brother. Family. I could never see me with him," she said, looking away.

"Who then?" Tom pestered.

Suzie inhaled her cigarette and looked at him.

Tom stared at her for a minute or two.

"DANNY!" he shouted.

Suzie didn't budge.

"IT IS!" Tom screamed.

"Shut your trap Tom. You say anything to him I WILL KILL YOU. Anything to anyone actually. Especially Dougie. He has horrible word vomit," she said.

"Okay. I won't. My lips are sealed. I promise," Tom said.

"You better," Suzie said, taking another hit off of her cig.

"How long?" he asked.

"Since I got here," she said, looking away.

"Why in the hell didn't you say anything?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. You know how he is. Girls coming and going all the time. He's a playboy. I want something serious and meaningful. Not a one night stand. I haven't had a boyfriend since I moved here. I love Danny to death, but he only sees me like his sister. Plus, I'm a little scared," she said.

"Yeah. That's how Danny is. But I'm sure if you told him how you felt he would change. You'd be surprised," Tom said.

"I'd be surprised? Are you hinting at something?" Suzie asked.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," Tom said, smirking and walking inside.

Suzie stood outside for a little while longer thinking about what Tom said.

She thought to herself, if Danny really felt the way she does, why didn't he every act like it?

She put the cigarette out and walked back inside.

"Harry! How's it going?" Suzie asked walking back into her room.

Harry was staring at the computer screen concentrating and writing down notes.

"I'm figuring it out. Don't talk to me right now. I'll call you when I'm done," Harry said, not looking away from the screen.

Suzie laughed and went out the front door to Meredith and Tonya's flat where Tom wondered to.

She opened the front door and was hit in the face with a bag of potato chips.

"What the fu-" she shouted, but was cut off by Danny.

"GET DOWN!" Danny shouted, tackling Suzie out the door.

"Danny what the hell are you doing!" she shouted.

He landed on top of here, their faces inches apart.

She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I was trying to save you from being fatially injured by projectile objects," he whispered.

She just stared at him.

His beautiful blue eyes captivated her.

Suzie's hair was all over her face and Danny brushed it away.

She got a warm tingly feeling throughout her body when his hand touched her face.

Danny smiled.

"There you go love. Now I can see your beautiful face," he said.

"T-t-thanks," Suzie stammered.

"Now why did you stutter? You don't stutter unless you're nervous," Danny said, still laying on top of her.

"I d-d-don't know what you're t-t-talking about," she said.

"See! You did it again!" he laughed.

"You're kind of invading my personal space. And I'm getting nervous c-c-cause you're face is s-s-so close to mine," Suzie said.

"Oh, does it bother you?" Danny whispered, his lips close to hers.

Suzie's eyes got huge. And she started to shake.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Y-y-yeah. Can you m-m-maybe get off of me?" she asked.

"Sure. But we'll finish this conversation later," he said smiling and helping her up.

"Okay then. I'm going to go now," Suzie said, walking back into her flat.

When she opened the door she ran right into Andi.

"Holy shit sis! Whoa, what's wrong? You're white as a ghost," Andi said.

"Danny," is all Suzie said.

"Danny? What about Danny?" Andi asked.

"He tackled me and was laying on top of me and we almost kissed and I feel like my heart fell out my butt," Suzie said really fast.

"YOU ALMOST KISSED?" Andi shouted.

"Shhh!! Harry's in my room. I don't want him to hear. And yeah, he put his lips like super close to mine and he was like asking me what was wrong and I kept stuttering," Suzie said.

"Oh gosh. You like him don't you?" Andi said, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Yeah and I have. Tom knows. Keep your mouth shut Andrea or else I'll tell Dougie you want to have his babies," Suzie said.

Andi shot her a look then just shook her head.

"SUZ! I figured it out!" Harry shouted, running out of her room with his hands raised throwing papers about.

"Thank God! Can you explain it to me?" Suzie said, following Harry back to her room.

"Sure. Only if you explain to me what I overheard you and Andi talking about," Harry said.

"You heard that?" she said.

"Mmhmm. I won't say a word. But I can tell you, the feeling is mutual," Harry said smiling.

Suzie stopped dead in her tracks to let what Harry just said sink in.

A huge smile formed on her face and she ran and jumped into Harry's arms giving him kisses on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"HARRY! You are seriously the best!" Suzie shouted.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down little one!" Harry laughed.

"So he likes me too?" Suzie asked anxiously.

"As far as I know yeah. He just never knew how you felt," Harry replied.

"Well, why does he always have all those girls sleeping with him and all that stuff?" she said.

"Honestly, I think he's scared of committment. And I really think he wants that with you. Committment I mean," Harry said.

Suzie sat on her bed and thought for a moment.

"So do you think I should talk to him?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah. I'll even arrange something for you two to be alone. Just be ready at 9 tonight," Harry said getting up.

"Harry you're the best!" Suzie said, giving him a hug.

She walked Harry out the door and turned around to find Andi looking at her.

"Andi. I'm talking to Danny tonight. Harry is arranging it. OHMYGOD WHAT DO I WEAR?!" she shouted.

"I know exactly something that would look perfect on you," Andi said with a smile. "Follow me."

Suzie followed Andi into her room and they started picking out clothes.

While they were doing that, Harry was across the hall talking to everyone else.

"Okay so we have to get them together. Suzie knows they're meeting but Danny doesn't. Any ideas?" Harry said.

"Well what if we tell Danny that his most recent fling is waiting for him at the Courtyard?" said Tonya.

The Courtyard is the local pub that is right down the street.

"That could work. But what if he texts her or something, like asking what she wants," said Meredith.

"I'll get him phone off of him. I'll make something up like all of our phones have to get a routine check-up or something," laughed Dougie.

"That could work. Okay let's do that. Anything else?" Harry said.

"Should we make sure that Rhonda knows they'll be meeting so she can set something up down there for them?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah. You do that Tom. Tonya and Meredith, write a note telling Danny to meet his 'former fling' at the pub and Dougie get that phone. I got the rest," Harry said.

Dougie ran down the hall to Danny's room to see if his phone was there and it was so he grabbed it and handed it to Harry.

"What should we write in the letter?" asked Meredith.

"Something along the lines of 'I miss you baby I need to see you.' You know, stuff like that," Tonya said.

The two girls sat down at the table and started writing the letter while Tom called the pub and talked to Rhonda.

"Okay. Pub's all set. I explained to Rhonda what's going on and she has the back room reserved for them. What time is Danny going down there?" he asked.

"I told Suzie to be there at 9 so let's have him be there at ten after just to be safe. I'll take Suzie down and Dougie and Tom take Danny down. Just so they won't see each other leaving," Harry said.

"What made you do this Harry?" asked Tonya.

"Well they both are mad about each other and Suzie wants to talk to him so I thought I'd help. She's like my little sister," he said.

"Awww Harry that's so cute," mocked Dougie.

"Shut up Doug. You'd do the same," Tom said.

"Yeah probably. I'd much rather bone her than set her up with Danny. Well much rather bone Andi," Dougie laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. Watch what you say. Your wish might come true," Meredith laughed.

"Really?" Dougie squealed.

"Yeah Doug. You didn't know that?" Tom said.

"Wow I'm totally clueless when it comes to women," he said.

They all laughed and continued to make plans for the night they had ahead.

The girls finished the letter almost right on time and Danny walked in the door.

"Hey all. What're you up to?" he said sitting on the couch.

"Just hanging out. That girl left this letter for you," said Tom.

"What girl?" Danny asked.

"The one that was here a couple days ago. Brown hair kinda taller," said Harry.

"Ohhh. Sarah. What's it say?" Danny said.

"Read it," Tonya said.

Danny read the letter and they all waited to hear what he had to say.

"Okay. Cool. Gotta go down to Rhonda's around ten after nine. Anyone wanna drive me so I don't have to?" he smiled.

"Yeah me and Tom will," Harry said.

He looked at Tonya and Meredith and gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay well I'm going over to Suzie's for a bit. I'll see you guys later. You coming Tonya?" Meredith said.

"Yup. Have fun tonight Danny," Tonya said walking out the door.

Meredith and Tonya walked into Suzie's room and were greeted by a mountain of clothes.

"Can't decide what to wear huh?" laughed Meredith.

"I need to look super cute but super sexy too," said Suzie.

"I know what you can wear," Tonya said.

Tonya pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans and a lime green tank top with a pair of turquoise flats.

"You are amazing. Thank you thank you thank you!" Suzie shouted.

"Now go get ready and we'll talk about what you have to say to him," said Andi.

Suzie walked into the bathroom and started to change when she overheard the other girls talking.

"He better not break her heart," said Meredith.

"I'll kill him," said Andi.

"I have faith in him. I think he might love her," said Tonya.

Suzie smiled.

"I love him too," she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suzie finished doing her hair and make-up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked.

Suzie was tiny, only about five foot two. She was skinny and had curves. Her long brown hair was curled and half up and her big brown almond shaped eyes had bright green eyeshadow on them.

"You look amazing!" cried Andi.

"Yeah, Danny sure as hell can't say no," laughed Meredith.

"I love it. Except can I do one thing?" Tonya said, dragging Suzie back into the bathroom.

"What did I do wrong?" Suzie asked.

"Nothing love. Just putting a little more punch into your eyes," Tonya replied.

When Tonya was finished, Suzie had lime green smokey eyes that popped more than the first time.

"Thank God I have you," Suzie laughed.

"It's almost nine. You ready to go?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah I think so. I just don't know what to say," Suzie said.

"Just say what's in your heart. That's what mom and dad always told us to do," Andi smiled.

"You're right. I'll just tell him. 'Danny Jones you're the one I want,'" laughed Suzie.

"That's a start. Now let's get you down there. Don't want to be late!" Meredith said, pushing Suzie out the door.

Across the hall, it seemed that Danny was having just as much trouble getting ready as Suzie did.

"Lads, I don't know what to wear! I sound like such a girl," Danny said.

"Just wear jeans and a shirt. No a button down shirt. Yeah that, for sure," said Tom.

"Yeah she said she always likes when you wear those," said Dougie.

"Really? She said that?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Yeah when she dropped the letter off she said to make sure you wore one," Harry said, giving Dougie a look.

Danny finally picked out a shirt and pants and changed fast.

"Hurry up Danny. You're going to be late," Tom said.

"I know I'm ready just wanted to smell nice," Danny said walking out of his room.

"Like that would ever be possible," Tom laughed.

Danny shot him a dirty look.

"Where'd all the girls go?" Danny asked.

"Girls night out I guess. Suzie had a rough day with her online classes," Harry said.

"That's nice. I was kind of hoping I'd see her but I guess not," Danny said walking out the door.

Tom, Harry and Dougie all smiled at each other and thought the same thing.

They drove Danny down to the Courtyard and went inside with him where the girls were waiting.

"Hey guys! Ready to get your drink on?" Andi laughed.

"Only if I can get it on with you," Dougie whispered to her.

Andi laughed and blushed.

"So where am I meeting her? And where is Suzie?" Danny asked.

"Rhonda said to tell you that girl is in the back room and Suzie is in the loo," Meredith said.

"Okay well here it goes. I'll see you all later," Danny said, taking a deep breath.

He walked into the back room which was lit with candles everywhere.

He saw who he thought was Sarah sitting in the booth drinking a glass of wine.

"Sarah," he said.

The girl turned around.

"Suzie?" Danny said, confused.

"Hi Danny," she said quietly.

"Where's Sarah?" he asked.

"She's not coming. You're meeting me," Suzie said, standing up.

Danny couldn't help but check her out. She looked amazing.

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"So why are we meeting?" he asked.

"You know how you s-s-said we'd finish that convers-s-sation later," she stammered.

"Yeah. This is later?" Danny asked.

Suzie shook her head and took a sip of her wine.

"Okay. So you're stuttering again," he said with a smile.

"Yeah. I tend to do t-t-that when I'm around someone I l-l-like," Suzie said, blushing.

"Someone you like, eh? I think it's adorable," Danny said, reaching for her hand.

"Danny, how do you feel about me?" Suzie asked, leaning close him.

"I like you. I always have," he whispered.

"Why didn't you t-t-tell me?" Suzie asked.

"I never thought you'd like me," Danny said looking away.

"What? Why?"

"Cause of how I am with other girls. I have a different one almost every week," he said.

"I know. It kind of hurts seeing that for the past three years," she laughed softly.

"Believe me if I would've known Suz, I would have never done any of that," Danny said, lifting up her chin.

"What about now? Do you think you could turn over a new leaf for me?" Suzie said.

Danny smiled.

"I would do anything for you," he said.

Suzie smiled back.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"My room?" Danny laughed.

Suzie punched him on the arm.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't care. We can sit here and talk for a while or we can go out there and join everyone else," he said, playing with her hair.

"Danny," she said.

"Huh?" Danny said, not looking up from her hands.

"Promise me I'm not going to be one of those girls," she said quietly.

He looked at her.

"I promise," he said.

"You know that I've never really had a serious relationship. And I've never taken it any farther than making out either," Suzie said looking away.

"I didn't know that," Danny said.

"I want it to be special Danny. Really special. Can you wait?" Suzie asked.

Danny looked at her for a moment.

"As long as I have to," he said.

Suzie smiled.

"Suz," Danny said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Well two things," Danny said.

"Sure."

"Will you be my girl?" he asked.

"Yes I will be," Suzie smiled. "What's the other thing?"

"Can I kiss you," he asked.

Suzie was quiet and just looked at him.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny pulled away from Suzie's lips.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" Suzie asked.

"That was amazing. I have butterflies in my stomach," Danny laughed.

"Me too," she said.

"So do you want to spend the night at my place? We can stay up all night and talk," Danny said.

"I'd love that," Suzie said.

"Good. Let's go see what everyone else is doing," Danny said, getting up.

Suzie took his hand and they walked out of the back room.

Dougie and Andi were standing at the bar, their faces inches away from each other and everyone else was on the dancefloor.

Tom looked up and saw Danny and Suzie holding hands and tapped Harry on his shoulder to look.

"FINALLY!" Harry shouted at them.

"Yeah it took long enough," laughed Tonya.

Danny put his arm around Suzie.

"Thanks Harry. And everyone else. I honestly don't think this would've happened if it weren't for you guys," Danny said.

"Aw come on Danny don't get all mushy and sappy with us. We just want to see you guys happy," said Meredith.

Suzie walked up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"You really are the best," she whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you love," he said.

"Hey Suz, I'm getting a drink. You want anything?" Danny asked.

"Yeah just get me a beer, please," she replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ohhhh you're blushing!" Tom teased.

"Shut up Tom!" Suzie shouted.

"Alright everyone! That was DJ Pfifer! He's going to take a little break so now we're going to have some local gals come on stage and do a little acoustic set for us. Suzie, Andi, Tonya and Meredith. Come on up here girls!" Rhonda said into the mic.

"Shit I forgot we had a gig tonight," laughed Suzie.

The four girls made their way on stage and grabbed their instruments.

Suzie, Andi and Meredith on guitars and Tonya had a tambourene.

"Hello everyone! We're going to play a couple songs for you tonight until DJ Pfifer is ready to come back. Some will be covers and some will be originals. Enjoy,' Suzie said into the microphone.

Andi counted off.

"One...two..." she said.

Do ya, do ya, do ya love me

Do ya need a little time

Do ya, do ya, do ya want me

Oh, to hold you when you cry

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya love me

Don't wanna hear you say maybe

Won't you tell me do ya love me, cause I wanna know

I'm making a list

Of things that I miss

Whenever we're far apart

The way that you kiss

The taste of your lips

I'm telling you from the heart

Cause baby, I just wanna know

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Do ya feel it in your bones

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Do ya, do ya dream about me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Oh, when you're sleeping on your own.

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Don't wanna hear you say maybe

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Won't you tell me do ya love me, cause I wanna know, yeah

I'm making a list

Of things that I miss

Whenever we're far apart

The way that you kiss

The taste of your lips

I'm telling you from the heart

Cause baby, I just wanna know

Do ya, do ya, do ya love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Do ya need a little time

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Do ya, do ya, do ya want me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Oh, to hold you when you cry

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Don't wanna hear you say maybe

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Won't you tell me do ya love me, cause I wanna know

I'm making a list

Of things that I miss

Whenever we're far apart

The way that you kiss

The taste of your lips

I'm telling you from the heart

Cause baby, I just wanna know

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

So tell me do you love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

So, do you love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Cause I wanna know

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya love me

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Don't wanna hear you say maybe.

(Do ya love me Cause I wanna know)

Won't you tell me do you love me

Do you really love me

Tell me do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya love me

Cause I wanna know

Do ya love me, cause I wanna know

Do ya love me, cause I wanna know

The crowd cheered when the girls finished.

"I swear they sing that better than we do," laughed Tom.

"Yeah I know. We should get them in the studio," Danny said.

"Nah, you know they don't want that," Tom replied.

"You're right. I'll let it go," Danny said, putting his attention back to Suzie.

"Okay so this next song really isn't meant for females to be singing but we love it so much so just pretend we're guys I guess," Andi said.

Suzie started strumming the first cords of the song.

"They're singing Lola," Danny said.

"Yeah that's Suzie's favorite song," Tom said.

Suzie started singing.

I met her in a club down in Old Soho

Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like Cherry Cola

C-O-L-A Cola.

She walked up to me and she asked me to dance.

I asked her name and in a dark brown voice she said, "Lola"

L-O-L-A Lola, lo lo lo Lola

Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy,

But when she squeesed me tight she nearly broke my spine

Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola

Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand

Why she walks like a woman and talks like a man

Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola

Well, we drank champagne and danced all night,

Under electric candlelight,

She picked me up and sat me on her knee,

She said, "Dear boy won't you come home with me?"

Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy,

But when I looked in her eyes,

I almost fell for my Lola,

Lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola

I pushed her away. I walked to the door.

I fell to the floor. I got down on my knees.

I looked at her, and she at me.

Well that's the way that I want it to stay.

I always want it to be that way for my Lola.

Lo lo lo Lola.

Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls.

It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world,

except for Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola.

Well I left home just a week before,

and I never ever kissed a woman before,

Lola smiled and took me by the hand,

she said, "Little boy, gonna make you a man."

Well I'm not the world's most masculine man,

but I know what I am and that I'm a man,

so is Lola.

Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola.

The crowd errupted with applause.

"Okay everyone! That's it for tonight. DJ Pfifer is ready to come back. We'll be here tomorrow night so come back then to see more. Thank you!" Andi said.

They walked off stage and went straight to the bar where the boys were standing.

"That was great," Danny said, kissing Suzie.

"Thank you. You ready to go soon? I'm getting tired," she said.

"Sure love. We can walk back. I don't think anyone else is ready to go," he said looking at Dougie and Andi making out.

"Ew. Not something I wanted to see before I went to bed," Suzie laughed.

They said goodbye to everyone and made their way home.

Their walk home was quiet but nice. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other, which is odd because before they always would talk.

They got back to Danny's flat and Suzie ran across the hall to get into her pajamas.

She went back over to Danny's and found him in his room picking out a movie.

"Anything is particular you want to watch babe?" he asked, not looking up.

"Don't really care. Scary sounds good," she smiled.

"Scary it is. How about...Prom Night?" Danny said.

"Works for me," Suzie said, crawling into bed.

Danny lit candles and layed down next to Suzie.

"I'm glad you're staying with me tonight," he said, pulling Suzie close to him.

"Me too. Finally," she laughed, laying her head on his chest.

"Goodnight beautiful," Danny said.

"Goodnight Danny," Suzie said, kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This isn't fair," Suzie cried.

"I know love. If there was something I could do believe me I would," Danny said, wrapping his arms around her.

McFly was going on a signing tour for a week.

"Danny, are you almost ready?" Tom asked, poking his head in.

"Yeah mate. Give me a few minutes," Danny said.

Suzie sat on Danny's bed hugging her knees.

"I don't want you to go," she said, fighting back her tears.

"I know. I don't want to leave you," he said, hugging her.

They've only been together for two weeks but they were closer than ever.

"I will call you every day. I promise," Danny said, holding her face.

"I'm holding you to that," she said, smiling.

"I have to go. I will call you when we get there, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Suzie said.

He pulled her off the bed and kissed her.

When Danny pulled away, Suzie had tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry," he whispered.

"I can't help it. They don't want to stay in," she said.

"Make them. For me," Danny said, wiping them away.

"I'll try. You better go. Tom might flip if you're not out there soon," she laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you in a week," Danny said.

"Bye baby," Suzie said.

"Bye beautiful," Danny said, walking out the door.

Suzie stood there for a minute hugging herself trying to figure out what she was going to do for a week without Danny.

"JUST ONE SECOND TOM!" Danny shouted. "I need one more kiss."

Danny ran into the room, picked Suzie up, and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you," Suzie smiled.

"Okay now I can leave. Bye love," Danny said, blowing her kisses as he walked out.

"Bye," Suzie said softly.

She said down on the bed as Andi walked in.

"Let's go. I'm not about to have you sulking around for the next week," Andi said grabbing Suzie's hand.

"I'd much rather do that," Suzie sighed.

"We're going shopping. Meredith and Tonya are meeting us there. You will have fun. Understand?" Andi said.

"Yes mom," Suzie laughed.

They met Meredith and Tonya at Suzie's favorite store.

"You would bring me here," Suzie said.

"Well it's probably the only thing that is going to cheer you up," Andi said.

"Not really. I would be totally happy parking my butt in front of the tv with a bucket of ice cream. Maybe watching The Notebook," Suzie said.

"Yeah like that'll help," Andi laughed.

Meredith and Tonya were looking at clothes when Andi and Suzie walked in.

"How're you doing love?" Tonya asked.

"Oh you know. Freaking miserable and it's only been oh what, five hours since he left?" Suzie said.

"You'll be fine. We're having girls nights every night. Wine, junk food, and sappy movies. What could be better?" Meredith said.

"You're right. As long as Danny calls me, I'll be okay," Suzie laughed.

They shopped for a couple of hours before heading back to their flat where the food and wine was waiting for them.

Suzie's cell phone rang.

"It's Danny!" she shouted.

"We won't see her for another hour or so," Tonya laughed.

Suzie ran into her room and shut the door.

"Hi baby!" she said.

"Hello beautiful. How are you?" Danny said.

"Missing you terribly. And you?" Suzie said.

"Same. Quite a lot. I don't like being away from you. Next time, you're coming," Danny said.

"And risk being assinated by your fans?" Suzie laughed.

"You'll be fine, I promise. I'll make arrangements for the next time," he said.

"Okay. Sounds good to me," Suzie said, smiling.

"Can you deal with screaming girls throwing their panties at me?" Danny laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I can. Seeing as how I know you'll be throwing my panties later," she said.

"Oh really?" Danny said.

"Maybe," Suzie said laughing.

"Well, I hope that'll happen. But I have to go baby. I'll call you later," Danny said.

"Okay. Have fun. I miss you," Suzie said.

"I miss you too. Bye baby," Danny said, hanging up the phone.

Suzie put her phone down and smiled.

"DINNER'S READY!" Andi shouted.

"Coming!" Suzie said.

She walked into the living room and the girls were in their pjs surrounded by pillows and blankets. They had four bottles of wine open and bowls of junk food.

"We put in Harold and Kumar. Sit your butt down and get drunk," said Tonya.

"Why do you have such a shitty grin on your face?" asked Andi.

"I'm ready," Suzie said sitting down.

"For what?" Meredith asked.

"Danny," Suzie replied.

"He's not coming home for a few days," said Andi.

"I know. But that's not what I mean," she said, smiling wider.

They all looked at each other.

"OH! YOU'RE READY!" shouted Meredith.

"Are you sure?" asked Andi.

"Yup. I know I'm ready. And I know he's the one," said Suzie, sipping her wine.

"We are going to go shopping tomorrow and get you some sexy stuff for when he gets back," Tonya said.

"Okay as long as it's black and pink," Suzie laughed.

"Now shut up. I want to watch the movie," Andi said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The girls went out shopping for Suzie's special outfit for when Danny got home.

"Girl he is going to surrender to you once he sees you in that," Meredith said as Suzie modeled her chosen outfit.

"I hope so. I've been waiting for this night for...well since forever," Suzie laughed.

"Don't worry. It will be perfect. They come home Friday night right?" Andi asked.

"Yup. He said they should be home around 8 or 9," Suzie said, from inside the dressing room.

"Good. That gives us two days to prepare everything," Andi said.

Suzie poked her head out.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"Oh you know. Just the most perfect night EVER!" Andi said.

"Oh gosh. Should I be scared?" Suzie laughed.

"Nah. I wouldn't worry about it love. We'll make it perfect," Tonya said.

Suzie payed for her outfit and the girls walked back to the car.

Do ya do ya do ya love me

Do ya need a little time...

"Boyfriend calling!" Suzie said as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! What're you up to?" Danny asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just went out shopping with the girls," she said.

"Did you get anything for me?"

"In a sense yes I did," she laughed.

"Am I gonna like it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you will. More so off me than on," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

"You'll find out Friday when you get home," Suzie said.

"Well that's what I was calling about. We're coming home tonight instead of Friday," Danny said.

Suzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tonight? Oh okay. That's great I can't wait babe. Uh, gotta go. See you later! Bye!" she said.

"What? What is it?" Andi asked.

"He's coming home tonight," Suzie said.

"Okay well we have a lot of time. We'll split up so we can get everything done," Tonya said.

"Meredith you go with Suzie. Get all the girly stuff done. Tonya come with me and we'll get everything else. We'll meet you back at Danny's flat around 7," Andi said.

"Okay. What girly stuff?" Suzie asked as Meredith grabbed her by the arm.

"Nails, hair, wax, all that good stuff," Meredith said.

"WAX?!" Suzie shouted.

"Yes wax. You gotta be all pretty and smooth for Danny," Meredith said.

"I will never forgive you guys for this," Suzie laughed.

While Suzie and Meredith were out doing their thing, Andi and Tonya were out getting candles and flowers.

"So what colors do you think will be good?" Tonya asked.

"I'd say white candles and red and pink roses," Andi said.

"Have you done this before?" Tonya laughed.

"Nope. But it's something special to Suzie and I want to help her make it as perfect as possible. She deserves it, you know?" Andi said.

"I know. Don't worry it will be. We still need to get chocolate and champagne don't we?" Tonya said.

"Yup. Then we can go and start setting up," Andi said smiling.

By the time they got home Suzie and Meredith were already there.

"So how did all the pampering go?" Andi asked.

"I will never be waxed in my special place ever again," Suzie said.

"Oh you get used to it," laughed Tonya.

"Alright. Let's get this place romantic," Andi said.

They took the roses they bought and sprinkled the petals from the front door leading all the way to Danny's room.

They bought a lot of candles and put them all over his flat.

Once all that was done they started to get Suzie ready.

Meredith did her hair and Tonya did her makeup.

She was finally ready around 8:30 when Danny called her.

"Hey love. What're you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to get home," Suzie said.

"I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much," Danny said.

"I miss you too. I'm at your place so come straight here."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"Bye," Suzie said.

"When's he getting here?" Andi asked.

"In ten minutes," Suzie said.

"You nervous?" Meredith asked.

"Very. Give me some of that champagne," Suzie said.

Tonya poured her a glass and handed her some chocolate.

"Well I guess this mean we've got to get going. You better call us tomorrow," Tonya said.

"I will. That is if I survive," Suzie laughed.

"You'll be fine. Just relax and have fun. Throw in a little strip tease too," Andi said.

"With my luck I'll fall over trying to do that. Now get out! I have to mentally prepare myself," Suzie laughed.

"Bye!"

Suzie said down on Danny's bed sipping her drink waiting for him. It was probably the longest ten minutes of her life.

She heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Danny said.

He looked down and saw the rose petals and followed the path.

All of the lights were off and the only light he had was the romantic glow of the candles.

"Suzie?" he said pushing his bedroom door open.

"Hi," she said.

"What is all this?" Danny asked.

"Just something special to show you how much I missed you," she said, getting up off the bed.

Danny stared at her. She had a robe on. All he could see was her fishnets and high heels. He couldn't wait to see what was under the robe, if anything.

"Do you want some champagne?" Suzie asked.

"Sure," Danny said.

She poured him a glass and handed it to him.

With the heels on, she was almost eye to eye with him.

"I missed you a lot," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Danny said, looking into her eyes.


End file.
